Missing
by Hugkisshug
Summary: For years, it was just a few little digs. A few little insults and shoves, but now it was much more. He nearly died. When Adam's shenanigans go too far, Chase runs away. Now it's up to his family to find him...before Krane does. Rated M for depicted violence and coarse language.
1. Where it All Began

Chase laid tattered, broken, bruised. Practically dead on the floor. All he could feel was the pain racing through his body. Starting at his head, making it pound, and going all the way down to his legs. He was sure they were both broken. He could feel the bones grinding up against each other. The only thing he could hear was the deafening cackles of his siblings, especially Adam.

"Get up, nerd! I'm not done with you!"

Chase's surroundings started to come back to him. He was lying against the kitchen counter on the floor. His brother and sister were standing over him. There was a third body too. Leo. Leo was there too. Chase's vision went blurry. Well, blurrier than it already was. How'd he get here? His mind was foggy and cloudy. The taunting voices of his older brother seemed so distant. So far away. Then he heard another voice. A girl's voice. Bree's voice.

"Come on, Adam, give him a break, let's go."

The fuzzy figure above him tugged on another's shoulder.

"Not yet. I'm not finished with him."

"Adam, look at him! You've gone too far this time."

Chase watched in horror as a fist came down hard on his shoulder.

"Adam!"

It was a different voice this time. Davenport's voice.

"Oh, hey Mr. Davenport!" Adam said, as if the broken body underneath him wasn't even there.

"What are you doing?"

"Bionic Brother Toss! Duh."

"Bree, Leo, take Chase up to his room. I need to speak with Adam, in private."

Chase cringed as he felt himself being picked up and taken upstairs. A small piece of Bree's hair tickled his cheek, but he was too sore to move it. Every second that went by he became more and more tense. It hurt like hell. Everything started to ache more. He grunted in pain as they struggled to get him through his bedroom door. Davenport had given them their own rooms once he'd perfected his technology. He'd converted the capsules into beds that did the exact same thing.

Suddenly, he felt a soft mattress underneath him as his sister and stepbrother laid him down on the bed. His blurred vision started to focus but not to the extent that he could see things clearly. The lights turned out and he saw his door close. Everything was quiet. Chase waited for a few minutes until his vision restored fully. Slowly, he sat up and looked around his room. The window blinds were closed making the room even darker. He looked down at his body. His legs were bruised and broken, with a few small cuts bleeding. He touched his face and found several bruises, a busted lip and a black eye. Adam had never gone this far. It scared him. His brother was becoming more and more violent. He was petrified now. If Adam kept getting more violent, would he eventually kill him? No, he couldn't. They were still family. He wouldn't kill him. Would he?

Chase shook his throbbing head and laid down. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about his brother or the pain that he caused. Chase was still shaking. He couldn't get the previous events of that day out of his head. He tossed and turned and found a deep sleep come over him, slowly. The aching slowly disappeared, followed by his brother, then his room and he was asleep...


	2. A Second Assault

Chase's eyes fluttered open. The lights were still turned off and the aching in his legs came back to him. Everything was quiet. Slowly, he sat up and looked down to find his two broken legs bandaged and his chest bare with several bandaids covering various spot. They all had deep red blood seeping through them. He laid back down in agony.

The lights turned on, flooding his eyes. He heard people enter the room, the footsteps pounded in his skull.

"Chase, are you awake?" it was Davenport.

He didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment. He couldn't believe what Adam had done to him. Right now, he wasn't scared, he was angry. Chase closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping again. Unfortunately for him, Davenport saw him snap his eyelids over his eyes.

"Chase, I know you're awake. Sit up."

Chase stayed still, hoping Davenport would think he got it wrong. But Davenport didn't go anywhere. He stood and watched Chase for many seconds before Chase decided to give up the charade. He pushed himself up again and rested against the headboard. Davenport came over and sat next to him.

"How're you feeling?"

"Let's see, my brother tried to kill me. What do you think?"

Davenport pressed his lips together and sighed. Chase could tell that his father knew he was right. There was at least a minute of silence before Davenport finally stood up.

"When you feel strong enough to come downstairs, Tasha said she'd get you something to eat."

Davenport shut the door behind him, boldly. It slammed and pounded in Chase's head. He knew Davenport hadn't closed it very hard, but the crack in his skull made everything twice as loud. Chase lugged himself up and downstairs. His stomach churned when he saw his brother sitting on the stool in the kitchen. Silently, he walked down the rest of the stairs and over to the fridge. He could hardly get by since Adam was basically guarding it.

"You."

Chase turned around. His brother was glaring at him. Chase froze. The stare Adam was giving him tore into his soul. It hurt him.

"Me?"

"You got me in trouble."

"You got yourself in trouble."

Adam stood up menacingly. He towered over Chase, intimidating him immensely. They stood still for many seconds, which seemed like hours. Adam's glare harshened and he lashed out. He threw Chase across the room making him hit the staircase and tumble down again. He landed on the floor on his chest and tried to push himself up. All he could do was stare at the floor and a small puddle of blood leaking from his forehead. Chase shuddered. Everything got colder.

"Chase are you alright?"

It was Bree. He knew her voice like the back of his hand. After she'd spoken all he heard was shuffling.

"Hey get off of me Adam."

They were being quite loud which made the throbbing in Chase's head worse. Everything they said echoed in his mind, literally. The beating in his head became to much to bare and his arms gave out. He was left lying on the floor on his now broken chest.

"Chase!"

Bree ran over to her little brother and helped him up. Chase accepted her help even though he could just manage to stand on his own. His sister walked him over to the couch and laid him down.

"Adam, did you do this?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh, when are you going to grow up?"

Chase's head started spinning at the sound of their words again. Bree placed a cold washcloth over his forehead and propped his head up with a pillow. His eyes became heavier and heavier until he couldn't take it anymore and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Midnight

Chase woke up to find the house still and peaceful. It was the middle of the night and everything was calm. The lights were turned out and the room was dead silent. He looked down at himself and discovered more bruises and scrapes. Why would his own brother do this to him? Again. All Adam ever did was beat on him all day. Why couldn't he find something else to do? Why did he beat Chase up everyday? Did he enjoy seeing his brother suffer? What kind of maniac wants to see someone hurt?

Slowly, Chase pushed himself off the couch. He took a step and it echoed in his head. It was awful. The throbbing in his head, the aches everywhere else, a new cut on the inside of his mouth that was filling his mouth with crimson blood. He walked over to the sink, the footsteps ringing in his ears, and spit it out. His head became unbearable and he slid down to rest against the side of the kitchen counter. He had his knees to his chest and grasped his hair as if the harder he grasped the less pain would come to him. He let go once he'd realized he was only causing himself more pain.

The name 'Adam' repeated over and over again in his mind. Every time it hurt more. Even if he wasn't here, he could still hurt Chase. Hurt him badly too. Chase felt tears swelling in his eyes. They trickled down his battered face and soaked into his clothes. He placed his thrashing skull in his shaking hands and gripped his hair tightly again.

 _Adam, Adam, Adam..._

It felt like thousands of drums beating on his head from the inside out and once they'd finished they'd beat him up just like his brother. He felt so stupid and worthless. Like he was only a punching bag. Like he was meant to be beaten up. Like he wasn't a valuable asset to the bionic team. When did this start? Couldn't he have prevented it? What did he do wrong?

 _Adam, Adam, Adam..._

More and more tears flowed down his already flooded face. He couldn't keep the tears quiet now. He just wanted to cry, as if that would solve all of his problems. As if crying was the antidote to the pain he was suffering. The more tears, the more it stung.

 _Adam, Adam, Adam.._.

It was like he was trapped in a nightmare. An endless nightmare that only death would allow him to escape. He stood up, slowly, and spit more red hot blood into the splashed sink. Then sunk back to his knees again and hugged them to his body.

Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"Chase?"

Chase didn't want to look up. He didn't want to face anybody right now. He just stayed sitting in his position hoping the lights and the voice were his imagination. There were footsteps. But these didn't vibrate through is mind, these were softer. His head was healing.

"Chase, are you alright?"

There was the voice again, but still Chase didn't look up. He didn't want to face anyone, was he not clear the first time? The footsteps continued until he could feel the presence of a body standing next to him. The presence moved down and Chase knew whoever it was was sitting next to him. He decided to look over and found his sister looking at him, worriedly.

"I'm fine," he whispered.

Bree sighed. She knew he was lying. But what else would she expect? Chase would never ask for help. He'd never admit that he wasn't tough enough to do something on his own.

"Chase," she weaved her arm over his stomach and hugged him.

"I said I'm fine," he repeated more assertively.

"I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Chase look at yourself. You aren't fine."

"I'm fine, okay? Now just leave me alone."

"I'm here for you Chase. You don't have to keep lying-"

"I'm not lying!"

Chase stood up. Bree followed him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Chase, just stop."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Just calm down."

"No, I can't calm down!"

"Why not?"

"How would you like it if all your brother ever did to you was hurt you! How would you like to have to cry yourself to sleep every damn night because your brother decided it would be funny to see you be his punching bag! AGAIN!"

"Chase, I get it okay, you're mad at Adam, but you need to calm down."

"NO!"

"Seriously, I'm just trying to help you!"

"I don't want or need your help!"

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Stop being like this!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Can and will, little brother!"

Chase walked over to the door and slammed it shut as he walked out. Bree stopped dead still. She covered her mouth and her eyes grew wide. Chase had just walked out. What had she done?


	4. Run

Chase walked out into the cold night air. It was clear and dark. Everything seemed scarier at this time then it did in the day. Chase just pushed through it and kept walking. He wasn't going back. He would never go back to torture. He'd walk away and never look back. There was nothing anyone could do to tell him otherwise. He shivered as a gust of wind flew past him.

He couldn't help sneaking a peek back at the house he'd once called home. But no more. No longer would he call that place home. It wasn't his home. Home was a place you could feel safe and happy. That was nothing like the way his house was. His house was just as bad as school. He got picked on anywhere he was. ANYWHERE! Why wasn't there just one place he could be safe? Was that so much to ask for?

"Chase!"

Bree was calling out to him, but he didn't listen. He didn't want to talk to her ever. And why would she want to talk to him? He was nothing. Nothing.

"Chase, stop! Please! I'm sorry!"

Chase didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to forgive her. He didn't want anybody.

"Chase!"

That only made him start running. He ran as far away as he could. His feet carried him further and further away and he realized that his capsule had fixed his broken legs over night. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he kept running. All he did was run until he found that it was morning. He looked around at a few people coming out of their homes to go to work. He put his hands in his pockets and kept walking with his head down.

Soon after, he heard a car pull up behind him. He turned around and saw Davenport sitting there. He waved for Chase to come over, with a stern look on his face. Chase grimaced and walked over, Davenport couldn't do anything, he wasn't coming back.

"Chase, there you are, get in the car, we're going home."

"You're going home. That place isn't my home anymore."

"Chase, you know Adam loves you."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it."

"Just get in the car, you're lucky I could track you're GPS signal."

"I'm not getting in the car."

"Chase, I'm not going to argue with you, just get in the car and come home."

"No."

"Chase."

"I said no!"

Chase touched the back of his neck, which made the little red light on Davenport's dashboard disappear.

"Chase, what are you doing?"

"Turning my GPS signal off so that you can't follow me!"

He started running again.

"Chase Davenport!" he heard, but he didn't turn around.

For the rest of that day, Chase was on the run. He stopped to rest occasionally, but for the most part he was running. Soon, the light from the sky was sucked away and the stars wiped across the sky. He heard a thunder clap, but that was it until a few minutes later he heard another. A slow trickle started dropping from the clouds.

"You."

Chase stopped dead in his tracks. What was that? He turned around slowly and saw a large figure standing in front of him. Krane. Chase was startled and tried running away, but Krane used some kind of force to stop him.

"Don't run. I just want to talk."

"I highly doubt that."

"Suit yourself."

Krane lashed out at Chase. His fist collided with Chase's jaw and rendered him unconscious on the ground.


	5. Asshole

"We have to find him."

"How? He disabled his GPS signal."

"Come on Donald, isn't there anything you can do?"

"No."

"Wow," Bree said.

She and Leo were listening in on Davenport and Tasha's conversation. They walked over to the couch and slumped down on it.

"He's really gone," Leo said, staring into space.

"It's all my fault."

"What? How?"

"Last night, I woke up 'cause I needed a drink. I went down to the kitchen and I found Chase leaning against the kitchen counter. Long story short, we had a fight and he stormed out. I haven't seen him since."

"It's not your fault, Bree. You were tired. You didn't mean to argue with him. And it's not his fault either. It's Adam's."

"Someone say my name?"

Adam walked into the room, casually, as if nothing had ever happened and his family was complete. But it wasn't. It was missing a very important part. Chase. His little brother was gone because of him, and yet he just sat down on the chair as if nothing had happened.

"How can you do that?" Bree asked.

"Do what?"

"Sit there! Chase is missing and you just sit there!"

"He'll be back. Have you met Chase? He'll come back screaming apologies everywhere."

"How can you be so sure?" Leo added.

"It's Chase! He's the goody-two-shoes of a little brother that nobody wants."

"I can't believe you just said that!" Bree stood up, "He's our little brother! He's our family! We love him!"

"Correction, you love him."

"You can't be serious! Chase is the best brother we could ask for!"

"All he did was embarrass me. He made me feel dumb."

"Stop using past tense, we will find him!"

"Why?"

Bree stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her older brother. She glared at him harshly. How could he! How dare he! He could not ask why. He couldn't!

"You're such a jerk!" Bree exploded, "He's our flesh and blood!"

"Unfortunately."

"How do you think like that?" Leo stepped in, standing up.

He became just as angry as Bree. Adam was saying that Chase was awful. He was saying he was ashamed to be related to him!

"Because it's true. If I had Chase's intelligence, or Bree had Chase's intelligence, we wouldn't need him."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Bree walked up the stairs, crying.


	6. Meet Clara

Chase started to wake up. He didn't know where he was, but his surroundings soon became visible. Where was he? He was in some sort of room. Lying on a bed. It was a house. A regular everyday house. He tried to remember. The last thing he knew was Krane knocking him out on the sidewalk. This couldn't be Krane's warehouse. It was just a house!

He heard footsteps and his head snapped in the direction of the doorway. Slowly, it opened, squeaking as it went. Chase braced himself to see Krane, but instead the bionic madman was replaced by a girl. She had brown hair with red streaks and blue eyes. She walked over to the bed.

"Good, you're up."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Clara."

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house."

"How'd I get here?"

"Krane knocked you out, but we were able to stop him before he took you away."

"What? You know Krane?"

"Of course! Us bionics gotta look out for each other."

"You're bionic? And you know I'm bionic?"

"You don't know anything, do you?"

Chase looked around, uncomfortably. Was he supposed to know about this?

"You didn't think you and you're siblings were the only bionics, did you?"

"That's what Mr. Davenport told us."

"Mr. Davenport created other bionic humans after the success with you, Adam and Bree. There are tons of us and we all work for Mr. Davenport."

There was a few seconds of silence until Clara finally spoke again.

"So are you feeling better?"

"I guess so."

"Good. We've contacted Mr. Davenport and he's on his way to pick you up. Don't worry you're safe now."

"What! Mr. Davenport's coming here?"

Clara nodded.

"I gotta get out of here."

"Why?"

"I just do, okay?"

"I can't do that. Mr. Davenport told us to keep you here until he arrived."

Chase got out of bed and ran to the door. He opened it just as Davenport was about to turn the knob himself.

"Chase! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Chase backed away from the door.

"Come on, let's go home."

"No!"

Chase ran past Davenport and tried to escape, but he felt a gush of wind pass him and before he knew it, Clara was standing in front of him.

"Why are you trying to run, Chase?"

Chase didn't respond and tried to escape her, but she had super speed and was too fast for him to dodge. Finally, however, he managed to sneak past her and out the door. He started running and only looked back when he heard Clara shout out his name. She was standing next to Davenport. He kept running for a fair distance until he felt he was safe and far enough away from Clara and Davenport. He stopped to rest, looking back in the direction of the house.

Soon he had regained his breath and turned around, bumping into something. Or really someone. He looked up at the figure.

"Not again!"

He blacked out.


	7. Find Chase

Davenport walked through the front door where the whole family was waiting for him, excepting to see Chase with him.

"W-where's Chase?" Bree asked.

"He ran away. We lost him again."

Groans arose from Tasha, Leo and Bree. Adam smirked. Bree noticed him and glared.

"I can't believe you're happy about this! He's our baby brother!"

"Our stupid baby brother."

"Adam, that's enough," Davenport said.

"Why? He's not here. We should be rejoicing. He wasn't a valuable asset to the team anyway. Just put the intelligence into me and we'll be fine."

"We can't put intelligence into you! Don't you get it? Chase is the only person who's successfully had intelligence implanted in his bionic chip. We can't replicate that. We need Chase," Davenport said.

Adam scoffed and rolled his eyes, "We'll be fine."

"You'll be fine, meanwhile the rest of us sane people are going to look for Chase," Bree said.

"Thankfully, Clara was able to get his GPS back up and running so we can track him."

"Who's Clara?" Leo asked.

"She's another one of my bionic humans."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there are others?" Bree asked.

"Yes, after my success with you three I created an entire city of them and they all go on missions."

"Mr. Davenport!" Clara bursted in holding a tablet.

"What is it?"

"I've tracked Chase's GPS signal and you'll never believe where he is!"

"Where?"

"Krane's warehouse!"

"What!" Davenport, Leo, Tasha and Bree all yelled in unison.

"I've found surveillance of Krane's warehouse but it's pretty gruesome."

"Why, what did you find?"

Clara handed the tablet to Davenport who stared in shock at what he was watching.

"Mr. Davenport what's there?" Bree asked, concerned.

"It's Chase, he's in trouble, come on let's go!"

Everyone, except for Adam ran out of the house. They all piled into Davenport's car and drove off to the address. They stopped when they reached the edge of a cliff.

"Clara, there's nothing here, are you sure you got the right place?"

"Yes, he's at your offshore facility, over there," she pointed at a small island across the water.

"How are we supposed to get over there?" Leo asked

"I can super speed us!" Bree said, "But since it's water I can only carry two of you."

"That's okay, Clara has superspeed," Davenport said.

"Yeah, but I haven't learned how to go across water yet."

"Great so only three of us can go and save Chase," Bree said.

"Alright, Leo you stay here with Tasha. Bree, Clara and I will go get Chase."

"Not fair, how come I always get left behind?"

"Because it's scientifically proven that most accidents happen within a three mile radius of you."

Clara, Bree and Davenport got out of the car and Bree sped them over to the island. They snuck around until they heard the sound of electricity. They peeked around the corner and found Chase strapped down, shirtless with wires strapped across his chest.

"Tell me how to get your chip!"

"No!"

They heard the electricity again. Chase screamed.

"That's Giselle," Bree whispered.

"She and Krane are working together!" Davenport exclaimed/whispered.

"We've gotta get him out of there before they kill him!" Clara added in the same hushed tone.

They heard another of Chase's screams. They were running out of time.


	8. Sink or Swim

"How are we gonna get him out of there?" Bree asked.

Davenport's face lit up, but then it sunk back again.

"What? What is it?" Clara asked.

"No, no, it's too risky."

"What? We're running out of time," Bree urged.

"I have this little remote that allows me to deactivate all bionics within a certain range," Davenport pulled out a small remote from his pocket.

"But if you do that, we won't have our bionics either," Bree said.

"Exactly, Krane wouldn't have his bionics, but neither would you three."

"We don't have a choice. It's either our bionics or Chase's life," Clara said assertively.

She grabbed the remote from Davenport and flipped the switch. It sent out a blue shockwave. She and Bree emerged from their hiding spot. Giselle and Krane's attention shot to them.

"Bree, you get Chase," Clara instructed.

Bree ran over to her little brother and started destroying his binds. Clara kicked Giselle in the gut. She stumbled back and crashed into the control panel. Sparks flew from it and Giselle fell to the ground. Krane went to use his bionics, but he found he couldn't. While he was distracted by this, Clara kicked him back.

"Got him!" Bree said, as she finished ripping the last bind.

Bree helped Chase off the table and helped him stumble over to his father. Then she ran back to help Clara.

"Bree, hold them down while I set this up!" Clara demanded.

Bree kept Giselle and Krane down while Clara set up a mess of cords. After a little while, Clara yelled 'Done!' and they ran around to the door.

"Clara, what did you do?" Davenport asked.

"No time to explain, jump!"

The four of them jumped into the water and started swimming back to the mainland. Once they were about halfway to shore, they heard a boom and looked back as the facility exploded. Everyone watched as the fire burst into the pitch black sky. Sharp shards of metal floated in the water and sprayed out from the explosion. One flew out and hit Chase on the back of the head. He cried out as blood started to trickled down the back of his neck. Clara swam back and helped him swim all the way to the edge of the cliff.

"Bree, speed Chase to the top of the cliff."

Bree grabbed her little brother and sped him up. She turned around to see Clara had sped Davenport to the top. Tasha and Leo got out of the car and hugged Chase.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Tasha said.

"Yeah, we were worried sick about you!" Leo added.

"Let's just go home," Davenport said, ushering them all into the car.

"No," Chase said.

"Chase," Clara said.

"No, I'm not going back with you."

"Why not?" Bree asked.

"Don't think I didn't notice who wasn't here. Don't think I don't know why. He doesn't care about me."

"Chase, he does-" Davenport started, but Chase cut him off.

"He doesn't."

"Chase, you've got it wro-" Bree started.

"I heard him. I heard him talking to you."

"How?" Leo asked.

"Because he was right. I was about to burst through the door screaming apologies everywhere, but I heard you talking. I turned back and walked away."

"Adam was just-"

"Embarrassed by his nerdy younger brother. Ashamed to be related to me."

"No, Chase."

"I get it, here," Chase reached in his pocket and pulled something out, "Do what Adam said and give my intelligence to someone else."

He placed the item in Davenport's hand. His chip.

"Chase how'd you take this out?"

"I didn't," he turned around revealing a deep cut in the back of his neck, "Giselle did."

"But we heard her asking how to get your chip," Bree said.

"How to access my chip. She already had it."

Chase began to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere."

He turned around and found Clara had stepped up.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Can and will, little brother," Bree added.

"Just come back here and get in the car," Leo stepped up next.

"We're not leaving without you," Clara said.

"Well then you won't be leaving."

Chase turned around and started to walk, but something stopped him. It pulled him back. He managed to turn his head and saw Clara had her hand out, controlling him. Davenport had the remote in his hand, he put it away.

"It's too bad you gave away your bionics Chase. You might've been able to use them to resist," Davenport smirked.

Clara released him.

"I don't need bionics to be able to resist."

He kicked at Clara but she pushed his foot down. He kicked at her a few more times but she dodged every one. Then he tried to punch her, but she blocked and kicked him back. He stumbled backwards and slipped, falling to the dirt. She walked over to him and stood over him. He grabbed her ankle and pulled, but accidentally pulled to hard and sent her toppling over the edge of the cliff. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist and kept her up. She placed her feet on the side of the cliff and started climbing up, while he pulled her.

Soon she was back up on the ledge. Bree went over and helped her up.

"Chase, just come back with us!" Davenport said sternly.

"I can't! I can't go back to a place with Adam."

"Why not?"

"He nearly KILLED me!"

Everything went silent. The wind picked up. Clara walked over to him.

"Guess where I am."

"What?"

"In a place with you."

"Yeah, so?"

"You nearly killed me."

Chase looked at her then at his family.

"Doesn't your brother at least deserve a chance to change?" Davenport asked.

"I gave him a chance," then Chase turned around and walked away.


	9. Alone

Chase had been walking for some time now. He was miles away from the roads and the family trying to return him home. He wasn't going back. He couldn't. Not if Adam was there. Not if Adam was there to beat him up and insult him. He couldn't go back to that. Cringing every time his brother walked into the room. Crying himself to sleep at night, trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn't want Adam to hear and call him a crybaby. If only his brother knew what he was doing to Chase. If only his brother knew where half the cuts on Chase came from. They didn't come from him. They came from Chase himself. If only Adam knew the thoughts that raced through Chase's mind on a daily basis. If only Adam knew that he was the reason Chase had nearly stabbed himself on several occasions.

Chase clutched his arms and rubbed them as the wind picked up even more. He stared up at the full moon. The clouds covered it and the world was plunged into the darkness that the moon had prevented. Chase looked around and found he had no idea where he was. He'd been walking along the edge of the cliff into the middle of nowhere. He saw the raging ocean splash against the face of the jagged rock below him. There was nothing but forest around him. Finally. A place where nobody could find him and drag him back to hell. He just wanted one place he could feel safe. Everything got colder. The moon reappeared from behind the clouds only to be swallowed up again.

The boy sat on the edge of the cliff and hugged his knees to his chest. Where did this all begin? Why did this have to happen? What did he do to deserve the torture his so called 'family' put him through? Why did they do it? Did they love him? Adam certainly didn't. He didn't give a fuck about Chase from what Chase had heard. Adam was happy. Happy. When did Chase learn the definition of the word? Never. He rarely smiled. Not anymore. Ten years ago maybe, but now all his face showed was pain and suffering. There were so many ways to express sadness, Chase had found. Frowning was one of them. Tears were another. Screaming. Eyes looking down on nothing because other's eyes are looking down on them.

Chase picked up a stone that was sitting beside him and threw it as hard as he could into the ocean. He saw as the fairly large rock made only the tiniest splash in the gigantic sea. And all to quickly, the splash died. The sea had gobbled the rock up. It would sink to the bottom now and no one would resurface it. It would live below everything else. Maybe some creature would come by and smack it. It would roll along the bottom of the ocean into a new position and stay there, unimportant for the rest of it's days and nights. Chase looked up at the moon again.

The clouds still hid the beautiful round stone. The one natural light in the night was blocked by the fog. The moon didn't fight back. It simply waited to be let out again. So it could look upon the earth and see everything peaceful and dark. Chase looked at the crevices in the moon. The damage others had done to it and yet it stayed in it's place and served it's duty to shine on those who needed it. Chase picked up another rock, but he didn't throw it. He looked at it.

All the sides were rough and sharp. It was different from the other smooth rocks around it. Out of place. Unique, but grungy. Chase turned it over in is hands.

"Ow," he said as a sharp pain entered his palm.

Slowly, he looked at his hand and saw a long slash from the bottom of his middle finger to the bottom of his thumb. He looked at the stone and found blood on one of the edges. It dripped onto the ground beside him.

"What are you doing out here?"

Chase looked up, startled at the voice that wasn't his own. Clara was standing several feet away from him. She walked over silently and sat next to him.

"How'd you find me?" he asked.

The sound of his voice hurt him. He didn't like his voice. It wasn't goof for anything. When he was being beaten up, it didn't stand up for him. It just continued to groan in pain.

"I asked you first."

"Hiding," he said, with the same awful voice.

"You don't need to hide."

"Try telling my brother that."

"I've met him. Not the brightest person in the world."

"Yeah."

"So why does he get to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you agree that he's not bright, why do his opinions matter so much?"

"He's my big brother. Of course his opinions matter."

"But why do they matter so much?"

"I don't know exactly. Maybe, I'm just constantly trying to prove myself to him. So he wouldn't be ashamed of me."

"You don't want him to be embarrassed because of you."

"I'm the nerdy one. The one everybody calls loser. Adam doesn't want a brother like that. Adam wants someone he can relate to. Someone who doesn't always drag him down."

"Adam sounds...difficult."

"He is. But...I love him. He's my brother. So maybe I'm just scared that he doesn't love me. Maybe I want him to love me."

Chase felt someone sit down on the other side of him. He turned his head to look at them. Adam.


	10. Jump

"A-Adam?" Chase asked nervously, shifting away from his big brother.

"Wow, Chase. I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well, I mean, yeah," Chase stuttered.

"I guess I've been wrong all this time. You're not a loser."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course Chase. I mean, you really love me and that's just," Adam stopped to look for the right words, "It's just...pathetic."

"What?" Chase asked softly.

"Adam?" Clara asked.

"You're not a loser Chase. You're a mega loser. You're such a baby."

"What?"

"Is that all you can say? What? What? Pathetic. You're pathetic."

"Adam! You're supposed to be making him feel better, not worse!" Clara snapped.

"Can't lie to family, right?" Adam stood up and began to walk away, "Oh one more thing."

He walked back over and picked up the rock Chase had cut his hand on.

"Cutting yourself? Stupid, but if it's pain you want," Adam took the rock and slashed Chase's hand harder and deeper than Chase had.

"Ow!"

"Adam!"

Adam stood up and threw the rock at Chase's head.

"OW!"

"Adam, quit bullying him!"

Adam picked up another rock and threw it at Chase's head. This rock wasn't nearly as sharp, but Adam used his super strength to launch it at Chase.

"OW!"

Clara got up and stopped Adam from picking up another rock.

"Go! Go away! Get out of here!" she shouted at him.

"Whatever," he shrugged and stalked off.

Clara ran over to Chase.

"Chase, are you okay?"

He stood up. The moon glistened shining a light of the blood running down the side of his head.

"NO! OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY! MY BROTHER HATES ME! HATES ME!"

"It's not your fault."

"Then who's fault is it!"

"His."

"No, people don't just throw stones at you because it's funny. Adam full on hates me! I can't go home! Not ever!"

"Chase, listen to me, you have to go home. You're family misses you."

"ADAM doesn't! And he's part of my family! I'm such an idiot!"

"Stop it, okay? There's nothing wrong with you!"

"Then why does Adam hate me!"

"Just stop," Clara calmed herself and placed her hands on his biceps, "Just sit down and take deep breaths."

Chase couldn't calm down. Not now. Not ever. He turned his head and looked down off the edge of the cliff. There were tons of sharp rocks with the waves crashing up against them sending a white sea spray up into the air. Chase looked back at her then shook out of her grip. He turned around.

"Chase, what are you doing?"

"Making my brother happy."

He jumped off the cliff.

"CHASE!" Clara shrieked.

She fell to the ground and grabbed his wrist. He hung off the edge of the cliff. It looked identical to earlier when Chase was keeping Clara up.

"Clara, let me go!"

"NO!"

"Let go!"

"I SAID NO!"

She started to pull him up.

"Clara stop it! I don't want to go back up!"

"I DO!"

She hurled him all the way up. He laid on the dirt on his stomach. She pulled him away from the ledge.

"Chase are you alright?"

"Unfortunately."

"Thank goodness!"

Chase got to his feet groggily.

"Why'd you save me?"

"What the heck kind of question is that!"

"Answer me."

"It's my job Chase."

"No it's not. Why are you so interested in taking me back?"

"I just am okay?"

"No, tell me why."

"Why are you so interested in know why!"

"Just answer my question."

"You answer mine!"

"You first!"

"You first!"

"Just answer the damn question."

Clara stood for a moment.

"Fine," she pressed her lips to his.


	11. Come Home!

"You like me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're funny, smart, cute, nice, there's nothing not to love about you."

"But I'm worthless."

"You are not."

"My brother sure thinks so."

"Well then stop valuing his opinion over everyone who wants you back. You're family misses you. And don't say anything like, Adam doesn't. Tasha does. Leo does. Bree does. Davenport does. And I do. You should be back home. It's where you belong. And you belong on the bionic team."

"I don't even have my chip anymore. I'm useless to that team."

"Davenport still has your chip. He has your chip and your capsule. He's not getting rid of them."

"Why?"

"Because he still believes your going to come home."

Chase went quiet.

"Everyone wants you home."

Chase looked at the ground and stood there with his hands in his pockets for a while. They could hear the crickets in the trees and the moon was shining a spotlight on them. The wind picked up again and blew Clara's hair around a bit.

"Are you coming back?"

There was more silence.

"Chase, you have to. Your family, and basically the world is counting on you."

"No pressure or anything."

"No, I'm trying to put pressure on you. You have to come back."

"I can't."

"Chase, why not?"

"Adam-"

"No, no Adam. Just the rest of your family. There's nothing besides Adam that's stopping you from going home."

"What if I get beat up again?"

This time Clara went silent. She didn't know he'd been getting beaten up. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him into a hug. They stayed there for a little while until Clara stood back.

"I'm sorry."

"I just don't want to go back to a place where I get picked on."

"Then don't. Go back and tell Mr. Davenport."

"I have. He didn't do anything."

"Then tell him again."

"He won't listen."

"Then make him listen."

"Clara, I just can't show my face back there."

"You will if I have to drag you back."

"You can't make me do anything!"

"Watch me!"

Clara grabbed his arm and started to walk away but he didn't budge, sending her stumbling back towards him. She turned around and realized they were only inches away from each other's faces. It stayed that way for a few seconds before Clara stepped away.

"Um, come on."

Chase didn't move.

"You are really stubborn, you know that?"

"You're nagging me, you know that?"

"It's called being persistent. And fighting for what you want."

"It's called annoying."

"You're called annoying!"

"No you are!"

And before they knew anything else, they were pressed against each other's lips.


	12. Dead

"Come home!"

"I can't!"

The wind became fierce.

"You won't do anything! You're so stubborn! Just get over it!"

"You stop pressuring me into making a decision that I don't wanna make!"

"It's the right decision!"

"It's not!"

"You are unbelievable! You're family misses you!"

"They'll be fine without me! They have my chip, they can give it to somebody else!"

"Mr. Davenport won't do that! He knows you're coming back!"

"He's wrong!"

"Stop! Just stop this!"

"You stop!"

"You stop first!"

"No you!"

"Okay, you know, this isn't getting anywhere. You don't have to come back. You won't come back. I know that now."

"Good!"

"I just thought you'd wanna spend your days saving the world, rather than living in fear, in the middle of no where."

"I just don't wanna get beaten up again."

"Then either go and make your point heard or run away from your problems. But that's never going to fix them."

She began to walk away. She knew sooner or later he'd yell out to her to wait, then she'd turn around and he'd come running up to her saying he was ready to go home. Then they'd go back to his house and he'd resolve everything with Adam and get back to what he does best, saving lives. But he never called out. He never ran up. Everything was quiet as she walked away. Too quiet. Slowly, she turned around and Chase was no where to be found. He'd must've walked off into the woods to get away from her.

"Chase?" she called, expecting no reply.

And there wasn't one. Why would she call out to him? There was no way he was going to just call back and say, 'Yeah?'. Why'd she call out? Maybe a sliver of her wanted to hear his voice one more time. More than a sliver. She knew why she'd called out.

"Clara!" she heard.

It startled her. She didn't think he call back.

"Chase?"

"Clara, help me!"

Hearing this made her run back to the space. She looked around but she didn't see anything but the dark forest.

"Where are you?"

"Down here!"

Her cheeks burned in worry as she looked over the edge and saw him clutching onto the side of the cliff.

"You jumped again!"

"No, I slipped!"

One of the rocks he was clinging onto fell under the weight and Clara grabbed his arm and started pulling him back up. All of a sudden, she felt the ground under her move and she got closer to the edge of the rock.

"Ah!"

Clara started to pull faster, trying to get him up as soon as possible. The ground slid again and she found herself millimeters away from death.

"Chase, I'm slipping!"

"Then let go!"

"What! NO!"

"Clara, let go of me and save yourself."

"I won't do that."

"There's no point in us both dying. I'm dead either way, so let go of my arm!"

Reluctantly, Clara loosened her grip on him to the point where she'd let go. He fell down and the last thing he saw was Clara looking down at him. Then he felt sharp pain in his back and everything disappeared.


	13. A Dream

Chase woke up screaming. He saw Davenport, Adam, Bree, Tasha and Leo standing over him. He was laying on the couch with the wet washcloth over his forehead.

"Honey, are you alright?" Tasha asked.

"What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head," Tasha said.

"Yeah, you've been out for hours," Bree added.

He was dreaming? The whole time, he'd been dreaming? Adam hadn't nearly killed him. Adam hadn't told him he was pathetic at the cliff. Krane hadn't kidnapped him. He was at home safe and sound. Wait. Did that mean Clara wasn't real? Of course. The one girl who'd taken an interest in him wasn't real.

Chase's head started to hurt. He clutched it gently and started to sit up, causing the washcloth to fall onto his lap.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Your chip could have glitched when you hit it," Davenport said.

"What would've happened then?" Chase asked.

"Well, a whole bunch of things really. Maybe even triggering a bad nightmare or something," he laughed and everyone else in the room cracked a smile too.

But not Chase. They'd never know what had actually happened while he was out. There was a knock at the door and Davenport went over to open it.

"Hey Mr. Davenport, I got those things you wanted from my lab for Chase."

She sounded familiar. Chase turned around and saw her face. It was Clara.

"Oh, good he's awake. Did you want these anyway?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Maddie."

"Okay, see y'all later, hope you're feeling better Chase."

She walked away from the door.

Maddie? Chase thought, She's cute.

~Time Skip~

Chase was walking in the park on his way to pick up something for one of Davenport's inventions. He walked past a bench and saw Maddie sitting on it with her phone in her hand.

"Oh, hey Maddie."

She looked up.

"Hey Chase, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just going to pick up something for Mr. Davenport."

"Cool, you got a minute?"

"Sure."

She patted the bench beside her and he sat down.

"So you got super intelligence huh?"

"What, how do you know about that?"

"I work for Mr. Davenport."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Mr. Davenport doesn't tell everyone in his company that I'm bionic, Clara."

"Clara?"

"Sorry! I meant Maddie."

"How'd you know my middle name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Clara is my middle name, how'd you know?"

"I don't know, lucky guess...I guess."

Maddie laughed.

"Okay then."

"But anyway, how'd you know we're bionic?"

"What do you mean 'we're'? I thought it was just you."

"Uh, uh, it is!" he covered nervously.

"Relax, I'm kidding. I know your siblings are bionic. Why would Mr. Davenport only tell me about one of you?"

"I don't know."

They sat and talked for a while until Chase totally forgot about Mr. Davenport.

"So, you wanna grab a bite?" she asked, nervously.

"Sure," he said, seemingly surprising her.

They stood up and walked away together. Chase grabbed her hand. She looked at him but grabbed his hand back. Davenport could wait.

* * *

 **And that my furry or not so furry friends, is the last chapter of Missing! Yay! And Neigh! But it's been so much fun to write and I hope all of y'all liked it too! Until next time, BYEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **P.S I'm also thinking about making a sequel to my other story Principessa Franza, but I don't know yet so if you have any thoughts don't hesitate to tell me everything is much appreciated. Kay now, BYEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
